The Ocarina of time through Link's eyes
by Zaneta
Summary: Ever wondered how Link felt during his adventures? That's what I thought and then I decided to write these, the best ever Zelda game in the form of a diary.
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Zelda, the Ocarina of Time, in the eyes of Link  
  
Entry 1- the dream  
  
I have been having a dream over and over again and I have a feeling it has a meaning. But it is outside the forest and as a Kokiri I cannot leave it. The Dream goes like this. I am in a field before a great castle in a storm in the dead of night. The drawbridge opens and a white horse gallops out. Mounted on the horse was a girl and a woman with grey hair. The girl looks at me as though she wanted to say something to me but didn't have the time. I had a feeling that they were running away from someone. As they disappeared into the night a horse was snorting behind me. I had a feeling that mounted on this horse was the one that the ones on the white horse were running away from was behind me. I turn around to see an armoured man on a black armoured horse. The armour on the horse was black, not silver, its mane and tail were red and the eyes were glowing. The man on it looked just as sinister. He was also in black armour. He had green skin, red hair and yellow eyes. He would look at me menacingly and then I would wake up. The thing that got me the most was that I wasn't alone. A fairy was with me. This fairy was not green, like the guardian fairies of all my friends, but blue. Maybe I should talk to the Deku Tree tomorrow and see if he thinks it has a meaning too.  
  
Entry 2- Navi  
  
I had the same dream again last night and I had an amazing surprise when I woke up this morning. A voice, a FAIRY'S voice was speaking to me. It said "Hello Link wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link get up!!" I thought it was a prank so I pretended to be asleep still but the fairy then said, "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy!" I yawned and sat up. This fairy was just like the one in my dream. It was blue and her voice was wonderful. It wasn't high and squeaky, nor was it low and slow. "You finally woke up. I'm Navi the fairy, the Great Deku Tree told me to be your partner from now on. Pleased to meet you." I smiled, it was a comfort to know she had manners, "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, so let's get going." Navi explained. I nodded and walked outside to head for the Great Deku Tree's meadow.  
  
Entry 3- Saria  
  
Saria, my best friend, was heading for the ladder of my house as I walked out. When she saw me she waved and called, "Yahoo! Hi Link!" I climbed down. Saria's fairy was circling around her head as usual when she stood still. Saria saw Navi and was thrilled. She said she was really happy for me. Then I told her that the Deku Tree wanted to talk to me she was really impressed. She said it was quite an honour, which indeed it was. Saria told me that she would wait there and I should go and talk to the Great Deku Tree. I approached the pathway that led to the Great Deku Tree's meadow but only to be stopped by bossy boots Mido. The told me that I wasn't even a real man. Hello, I'm a kid. But that was because I never had a fairy before this morning. He then said that I couldn't go to see the Great Deku Tree without a sword and a shield. I told Saria and she wasn't impressed. "Oh that bum! I don't why he has to be so mean to everyone!" she said angrily, it really surprised me as she is often really gentle, she said that there was something strange going on in the Forest and that I needed a weapon. She said that there was a sword hidden in the Forest and that shields were available in the shop.  
  
Entry 4- Hunting for the tools  
  
My first stop was Mido's house. He caused aggravation and he was going to pay for it, and this time I meant it literally. He has money in his chests and he never locks them. One had a green rupee and two had blue rupees. I knew that the last had a recovery heart. But I didn't need it. This added up to 11 rupees. I explored the forests until I had forty, bought a shield and looked around the forest. There was one place that the sword could be. I ran past the Know-it-all bothers' house and through a small tunnel. I dodged a boulder and grabbed the Kokiri sword from the chest. I dodged the boulder again and backtracked to Mido, equipping them on the way. 


	2. Mad MidoThe Source of the Curse

I just want to say thanks to TrippyAngel and zeldafan364 for reviewing, and hope that as the story goes on I will get more reviews.  
  
Entry 5- Mad Mido  
  
Mido was not happy about letting me see the Deku Tree, but what was the surprise about that? The guy thinks he's our leader, he's lazy, fat and he picks on everyone trying to get Saria to like him. Keep dreaming! It's never going to happen. So you can see, it's really no wonder that no one likes him. While I do things myself, help people when they need it and I exercise he people to do things for him, even the things that he promised Saria he would do (only this morning I found that Mido got someone to cut the grass for Saria, something he told her that he would do himself) So while everyone is looking at him as if he was something that wasn't worth their time or a big bully and I am treated with kindness and smiles. I'm surprised he isn't as green as his tunic with envy. But even though he isn't I know he's jealous. He said he won't accept me as one of the Kokiri, but who cares what he thinks? He calls himself the 'Great Mido' but who gave him that title anyway? Mad Mido suits him much more. Anyway, he ranted on about me before moving out of my way, saying that he'd never accept me as a Kokiri (but who cares about what he thinks?) and stated the completely obvious fact that he was jealous because Saria and I were good friends and that the Deku Tree summoned me instead of him. I told him that with his attitude it was no wonder he was unpopular and took off before he said another word, if there is ANYTHING that gets under my skin it's the fact that Mido is always being a pain and a bully to everyone around him.  
  
Entry 6- The Great Deku Tree  
  
I wish that I could say that the road to the Deku Tree was smooth but Deku Babas popped out along the way. They were nothing drastic though. They were withered. All I had to was slice them through the stalk. The good thing was that I also got a Deku stick, which was much better than buying one from the shop. When I arrived The Deku Tree looked rather gloomy. He was happy that Navi had returned and thanked me for coming. He explained about an evil brewing and that I had felt it. I think it had something to do with that dream I've been having for several nights now. He said that he was cursed and that he wanted me to use my courage to break the curse. He asked if I would do it. I said yes straightaway. He opened a pathway into him and said that Navi was to go with me. His final words of advice were that when Navi had something to say I had to listen to her. I ran in, Navi close behind. One thing was for sure, this was only the start of something really important.  
  
Entry 7- the source of the curse  
  
The Great Deku Tree was in one heck of a mess. There were spider webs, skulltulas and Deku Babas everywhere. There were also Deku Scrubs, but they ran for it, and there were Gohma larvae, which were pretty easy to handle. One Deku tipped me off that to beat a trio I had to beat them in a certain order, when I got to them I did, and reluctantly the first one, who was also the last to hit, told me to hit the Queen Gohma while she was stunned. I knew it meant either Deku nuts or the slingshot I found earlier.  
  
I entered the room beyond them and found myself in a dark room with mist hiding the floor from view; it wasn't really high though, only about halfway up my boots. I moved forward and a huge stone wall fell down and blocked the door. It gave me the feeling that this was some kind of set-up. I heard a rustling noise and looked up at a bright orange eye looking up at me. It rolled in its socket and the creature climbed to the centre of the ceiling before crashing down onto the floor in front of me. It resembled the Gohma Larvae, so I had no doubt this was their Queen. I threw a Deku nut and hit its eye while it was stunned, just like the Deku Scrub told me to. It climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling again and Navi yelled "Link! When the eye goes red use the slingshot!" I whipped it out and shot it down the moment the eye went red. It fell down to the floor stunned again (a/n: Navi tells you to strike the eye when it's red, and it goes red just before it starts laying eggs. Shooting it down not only prevents the eggs being laid, let alone hatching, the Gohma Queen herself is also stunned for much longer than if you stun it with a Deku nut) so I slashed at its eye again, soon she rose up and climbed onto the ceiling again. A repeat of the process killed it, it made one screech and fell to the ground before going up in blue flames, all that was left was a heart container, these hard-to-find containers allows the person who holds it to take more damage before passing out, so I grabbed it. There was a circle of blue light and I stepped into it. I felt my body rising and the next thing I knew I found myself outside the Deku Tree again. 


	3. Din, Nayru, Farore and a man of the dese...

Entry 8- Din, Nayru, Farore and a man of the desert  
  
When I landed on the soft grass before the Deku Tree he congratulated me for my success and told me that he had important matters to tell me and asked I would listen. I told him I would, so he told me who cursed him, 'a wicked man from the desert' I repeated in my mind as he told me, and what I thought about sent shivers down my spine, the man in my dream swam into the front of my mind, and the evil I somehow felt within him. He then told me the story of the creation of Hyrule and the sacred realm, which I am going to write now.  
  
A long time ago three goddesses descended onto the chaos that was once Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din used her strong flaming arms to shape the land and created the bare earth. Nayru poured her wisdom over the land and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, created life that would uphold the law. The three goddesses then left for the heavens, leaving three golden triangles. Since then the triangles, known as the triforce, and the realm that they were found in have been sacred.  
  
After telling me this the Deku tree told me that the desert man in black armour must not get his hands on the triforce and that he was going to die soon because of the man, and although I broke the curse he was doomed before I even started to break it. He told me not to grieve for him, as he has been able to tell me about these matters. I got up and he continued by telling me to go to Hyrule Castle and talk to the 'Princess of destiny' he also told me to take the item that the man was looking for, and that he has foreseen that she will understand everything. He then gave me the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, also known as the Kokiri Emerald. I took it, unable to believe that he was actually giving this to me. He told me to go, and that I had great courage. He added with his last words to Navi, "I entreat ye Navi. good.bye." and he died before us, his wooden bulk went dry and his leaves started to brown and fall. "Let's get going to Hyrule Castle." Navi suggested, I nodded, as a lump in my throat left me unable to speak I wanted to cry in sadness, but I held it back as I was sure Navi would only feel worse, "Goodbye Great Deku Tree." she whispered as I left, she lingered a little, and flew after me.  
  
Entry 9- Mad Mido. again  
  
When I passed the Deku Babas Mido was blocking my way as usual. He then asked what happened, and if the Deku Tree died. I nodded, and then he blamed me for his death and before I could say another word he stormed off and out of sight. I knew this was going to spell trouble, but I had no choice but to let him go. I couldn't find Saria so I went to leave without saying goodbye.  
  
I was crossing the bridge when a voice from behind me said, "Oh, you're leaving." I turned around to see Saria standing in front of me. I walked over to her, unsure of how to start explaining to her what the Deku Tree told me. She told me that she knew that I would leave the forest one day because I was different to her and the others, I thought Mido got to her again but she said that it was OK, because we were going to be friends forever. She gave me a Fairy Ocarina and told me to think of her whenever I played it. I didn't know what to say, so I nodded and ran through the tunnel to what lay beyond it. 


End file.
